hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Cier
]] Cier is a continent where Dojo Duels take place and other past events. It has several areas with its own seasons. There is also an official Dojo Duels Lore committee as well as a Dojo Duels Discord. The History of Cier The Great Dojo In a long forgotten time of peace, settlers were ruled by a faction called The Great Dojo. Controlled by six powerful elders, they farmed enchanted rice to stop hunger and reduce corruption in a human soul. Not only consuming the rice would give a person energy for days but the rice can also be used for enchanting weapons and produce magic. Everyone was content, places were improving and The elders were in control keeping Cier safe. The Shadow In a unknown event a shadowy figure swift through the ocean and into the cities, traveled its way to The Dojo and attack an unaware Elder. The evil shadow obtained the fallen Elder's body, and used him as a puppet for creating chaos in Cier. Smuggling large amounts of enchanted rice to the Shadow-Hold, leaving citizens from other regions to go hungry and weak. The other Elders were alerted and try to stop the evil but failed, leaving their fallen brother cursed with pure evil. The Great Downfall The now Dark Elder transformed into a gigantic shadow monster. Chapter Images Chapter 1.jpg|Chapter 1: The Great Dojo Chapter 2.jpg|Chapter 2: The Shadow Chapter 3.jpg|Chapter 3: The Great Downfall Chapter 4.jpg|Chapter 4: The Alliance Chapter 5.jpg|Chapter 5: The Greed Chapter 6.jpg|Chapter 6: The New Dojo Chapter 7.jpg|Chapter 7: The Duels The Lands of Cier North-West Navia - The people of Navia are known for their mysterious “supernatural” powers and their ability to use and control these powers at will without the need to enchant their magic with rice. Unlike the MicFortress faction who must properly learn arcane magic and wizardry, the Navia are seen to be gifted sorcerers who can naturally use their powers with just their mere thoughts. These enormous series of floating landmasses tower high above the clouds, looking down over the mainland of west Cier. Having once been a part of the mainland connecting the Somnus ruins and MicFortress factions, the landmasses of Navia started to split and rise after the spread of rice during The Great Downfall. With much research of the Navia landscape, it was speculated that a specific mineral deposit under Navia reacted with the enchanted rice, giving the landmasses their weightless attribute. Some also say these empowered minerals started to emit powerful amounts of strange radiation to its inhabitants, implying the source behind the Navian's “natural” abilities. The most common side-effect to this radiation includes the ability to fly or become weightless, telekinesis, read minds, and expel concentrations of magic. With these new mutations, the Navian factions began to see themselves as higher, more sophisticated beings than the people of the mainland and isolated themselves from The Alliance during the wars. With the enchanted minerals indirectly empowering the Navian factions, they felt no need to fight over rice, however they have been known to send their best [https://hyunsdojo.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Duelist Duelists] to participate in the duels to show supremacy and dominance of their "race”. Scholars from MicFortress predict and warn Navia that the rice enchanted minerals from the land will eventually wear off and lose their energy to keep the city afloat, but the Navians reject the theory and continue to boast their master race and natural power. Ruins of Somnus - Legends are told of a mysterious place where a powerful alien faction used to thrive beyond The Veil. However, after the falling of [[rice|'rice']], it has been said this faction had disappeared, leaving only ruins and documentations of their existence behind. Explorers lucky enough to stumble upon such a place, are exposed to moss covered stone structures with strange glyphs and writings etched on the surfaces. Some speculate the faction evacuated towards the West Sea when Navia rose up from the mainland. Others believe the Navian faction are in fact descendants of the ancient faction or that the they simply killed off the members of Somnus for an unknown reason. There is no concrete evidence of why this faction might’ve disappeared. Many attempt to find these ruins because of the rumors of how the fallen rice in this land still remain plentiful and untouched. Others tell the tale of obtaining the ancient techniques and powers the Somnus people had such as blood magic, reviving the dead, and sacrificial shamanism. Micfortress - This impressive stronghold of wizards and mages was made infamous for being one of the leading factions to push back the Shadow-Hold invaders during The Great Downfall. They were also the main participants of The Alliance, actively seeking to end the wars between factions. They have earned the title to be one of the main protectors of the rice fields in Bahp Town by casting a large impassable force field around the area to form a neutral zone. The members of this faction are known to be highly intelligent, being one of the most knowledgeable in refining the enchanted rice to empower their magic and spells. The MicFortress remains the leading city to practice and teach the ways of wizardry and arcane arts to the people of west Cier and have been known to train formidable Duelists. The Veil - Many tales are told of adventurers wandering into The Veil only to never be seen again. Not only is this land shrouded with miles of thick mist and clouds, it has been rumored that after the spread of rice during The Great Downfall, the magical grains enchanted this mist to cause confusion and project mysterious illusions to the minds of unsuspecting travelers. There are stories where travelers in this land would see their lost loved ones or their most sought out desires, luring them deeper into the mist to then wander The Veil for years. It is said that the one’s lucky enough navigate past The Veil might wander into the ruins of an ancient powerful civilization containing massive amounts of untouched [[rice|'rice']] and information revealing unknown, unpracticed magic. Raitera Valley - The Valley of Raitera is known to be a cursed land that is permanently battered by violent lightning storms. Before the curse, storm systems from the west sea were known to occasionally reach the valley, but during the events of The Great Downfall, the falling rice had violent effects on the storm clouds of Raitera. The enchanted storm lit up the valley with countless lightning bolts, causing great destruction to both the land and its local factions. Some factions however, managed to take take this cursed storm and use it for their own benefit. The last surviving Raitera factions had access to immense sources of energy from both the fallen rice and electricity from the storm, resulting in the development of electrical manipulation and weaponry. Their cities look very unique, littered with hundreds of metal rods and generators to harness electrical energy from lightning. South-West Aether - The broken city of Aether lies quietly off the coast of Cier. Because of the great war with Blackwatch, this city is littered with craters and demolished buildings, but there are also signs of a civilization that is rebuilding and repairing damage within the city. Before the war, Aether remained the leaders of beautiful architecture and modern technology way ahead of its time. Unlike Blackwatch, the engineers and architects of Aether took advantage of the magical properties of the fallen rice and applied it to their technology, creating highly advanced systems such as artificial intelligence and computers. Years later, they were able to create a new material fused with the rice called “'Cierium fiber'”. Nearly weightless and stronger than steel, these fibers were used to construct a new portion of the city later to be named Aether 2.0. During this highly ambitious project, war was suddenly declared by their main trading faction, Blackwatch and the invasion took the peaceful city of Aether by surprise. Although being highly advanced, Aether was not prepared for an all out war like Blackwatch who have been amassing weapons from giant factories months before the attack. The Aether factions defended their land the best they could, creating their own advanced weaponry such as unmanned war machines and pulse rifles. The sheer number of Blackwatch soldiers was overwhelming and the fall of Aether was imminent. Since the start of the war, the engineers and architects of Aether frantically worked on getting Aether 2.0 operational, modifying the massive city for aerial flight. Even with the use of Cierium fiber combined with the efforts of top engineers, many did not believe lifting an entire city was possible, but they had no other choice but to either finish the project or face complete annihilation. Civil disputes started to rise when rumors spread that only half of Aether’s population would be taken onboard Aether 2.0. All the Council members and the upper class were taken in first while the lower class population were left behind. Chaos filled the city as Blackwatch soldiers surrounded Aether while commoners were desperately trying to get into Aether 2.0. The gates were locked and everyone silently watched as the Mammoth city slowly rose up from the ashes of the Aether ruins. Half of the population was left behind and anarchy quickly spread as the war continued. The ones left behind were prepared to make their last stand when suddenly, a peace treaty was demanded by the reunited Alliance. Blackwatch reluctantly stopped the siege after threats of heavy sanctions from the other factions and the people of Aether were spared. With no centralized government or rule, the Aether Ruins split into multiple rogue factions and districts. The people of old Aether felt betrayed by their Council and have vowed to seek revenge upon both Blackwatch and the new floating city of Aether 2.0. These ruins are now patrolled by bandits and rogue factions with access to highly advanced technology modified for war. It is known that the blacksmiths here make the best swords and knives in Cier by modifying the leftover Cierium fiber and applying it to blades to be extremely light and balanced for combat. The districts in Aether still abide by the rules of The Alliance to receive aid from other factions, but tensions still run high between Blackwatch and Aether Ruins. Aether 2.0 - After an executive fiasco between the Council and the people of old Aether, Aether 2.0 excludes most visitors as it ominously floats throughout Cier collecting knowledge and data from the safety of the clouds. Ever since its lift-off from the Aether Ruins during the war between Blackwatch, all connections and communications with the new Aether have been broken with The Alliance. An inner circle still councils the city much like the original Aether, but their intent seems much more elusive than simply gathering more knowledge. With Aether adopting all of the top engineers and architects from the old city, it is assumed that the level of technology from Aether 2.0 far exceeds that of any other faction in Cier. The most recent information about Aether 2.0 is only seen through the [https://hyunsdojo.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Duelist Duelists] that are sent down to the mainland to participate in the duels. Many think that the Duelists are only there to collect data of other factions. These Duelists have been known to harness amazing, almost futuristic armor and weaponry, and have been known to always place high in the [http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewforum.php?f=48 Duelist roster]. Raitera Forest - With the constant flow of water and humidity from the Valley of Raitera, what once used to be a small grove is now a mammoth tropical jungle known as the Raitera Forest. The falling of rice during The Great Downfall further empowered this forest to obtain unnatural attributes. The vegetation of this land would grow at an alarming rate; Trees would mature within a few days and smaller plants would sprout within hours. This in turn gave the nearby city of Blackwatch an industrial advantage as they were able to forest these enchanted trees indefinitely without losing the resource. Some say that deep within the Raitera Forest hides a rogue faction that is highly adapted to the nature’s environment. Blackwatch lumberjacks have reported claims of being watched by strange humanoid creatures above the trees, observing the movement coming from the city, but no attacks were confirmed. Blackwatch - This colossal, heavily industrialized city, remains one of the strongest factions of today because of their sheer population and technological advances during the wars. Being the first city to expend all of its rice to feed its massive population, Blackwatch took the initiative to abandon The Alliance and actively seek out war between rivaling factions, one of them being the great war against Aether. The war between Blackwatch and Aether lasted many years. The countless bombardment of shells and mortars to the island reduced Aether into ruins before The Alliance was reunited and a treaty was demanded. The ceasefire however was not absolute as Blackwatch continued to push war efforts despite the talks within The Alliance. In many ways, Blackwatch had the tactical advantage after The Great Downfall. Having access to infinite lumber resources from the Raitera Forest, the city boomed in infrastructure and technology. Inventors of Blackwatch were known to create complex machinery and weaponry without the dependency of rice as they believed their technology was far superior than any form of magic. The countless engineers and architects within the city created over a thousand variations of weapons, armor, rockets, and war machines. Highgate Landing - This bustling city is best known to be the center of trade between the main factions of The Alliance. What used to be a small fishing port for The Great Dojo, Highgate Landing was forced to reinforce its walls and weapons after The Great Downfall. The city nearly fell from the invasion of shadows from the east, but with the help of the falling rice, their soldiers were able to obtain great strength and constitution during battle. Since then, the members of Highgate further practiced the refinement of the rice to forge enchanted weapons and armor. Most of Highgate’s residents were supporters of the wars, mostly fending off attacks from Blackwatch, but after The Alliance was reformed, they switched their stance to end the fighting between factions. Many refugees, Duelists, and tradesmen come to Highgate in search of shelter, commerce, and the legendary armory, making Highgate one of the most culturally diverse cities in Cier. The Highgate faction is known to march their soldiers through Magdurus Pass to guard the rice fields of Bahp Town and secure the neutral zone. Neutral Grounds The Dojo - The central library of all of Cier; a great, majestic place located on a small island and surrounded by cherry-trees and wandering duelists. Bahp-Town - This small quiet town is the source of the most powerful resource in Cier. It is the only place where the ancient enchanted ''rice'' can grow and it is protected by many factions particularly the factions at MicFortress. The entire village is surrounded by an invisible magical barrier spawned by the MicFortress factions to keep others from taking over this protected neutral zone. Only the villagers themselves can pass through this barrier so they live their lives in peace and quiet, carefully growing the much needed rice for the factions. The elders in this town tell the tale of how this was the very place where the Great Dojo faction ruled all of Cier, but a giant shadow appeared and engulfed much of the magical rice to spark The Great Downfall. Evidence of such destruction is hard to see now, but the proof lies in the special soil of this land. Tiny green shoots paint the rice fields of this farmland and elders can be seen carefully harvesting the special grains. Being the only place where this special crop can grow, there are many groups that try to penetrate the barrier in hopes to steal this invaluable resource. Any attempts of attacking the village are fended off by the surrounding soldiers sent from MicFortress and Highgate Landing. Magdurus Mountains Mainlands - The Magdurus spans all throughout west Cier, starting from MicFortress, wrapping all the way down to Highgate Landing. People say that the Magdurus used to serve as natural borders for The Great Dojo, showing just how large the ancient faction really was back then. These mountains are not just made of solid rock; Within lies a complicated series of caves and tunnels that run through Magdurus. It’s known that multiple factions from Highgate Landing, Blackwatch, and even the people from Raitera have carved through Magdurus, making tunnel systems for easier passage through the mountains and desert. Deserters from multiple factions were reported to usually find refuge in these tunnels to form mini rebel factions and strongholds inside the mountains. Magdurus Pass - Right next to the Magdurus and meeting the sea, Magdurus Pass connects Highgate Landing with Bahp Town. Coquo Desert - The Coquo is a dry, desolate place with hardly any signs of life or civilization. Legends say that the Coquo wasn’t always a lifeless wasteland, and it actually thrived with villagers and farmlands within the old Great Dojo faction. It has been said that during The Great Downfall, millions of people fought on this very land to slay a giant shadow beast who was to blame for corrupting these once fertile lands. Countless bones and skeletons dot the sands of the Coquo, showing signs of massive battle scenarios from the ancient past. Because of its unforgiving environment, factions dare not to travel through the Coquo without good reason. Some say a magical oasis can be found deep within the dunes, containing a spring of enchanted water known to have many healing properties. Not many have found this spring as it is believed that the oasis changes locations every day and disappears during the night. Aegis Fields - The Aegis Fields is known as the buffer between the lands of good and evil. With hundreds of miles of rich grassy terrain, these fields have absorbed the energy of magical rice to produce an aura of healing properties. Some say these fields keep the horrors of The Dead Forest at bay and provide a good resting point for adventurers to tackle the Neira Pass. Others find it as a good neutral area to fight in duels or challenge other factions. It has been said that after the sun sets, the fields lose their color and change into a lifeless purple-grey. During this time, the spirits of The Dead Forest are able to run free and have been known to wander these fields until dawn. North-East Lumaura Sanctuary - Not much is known about the Lumaura Sanctuary, but occasionally people off the coast can spot a massive floating castle that represents a monastery. It is believed that the Lumaurians are an advanced angelic faction that comes from the unknown beyond the mountains of Niveus. The large castle emanates a bright white light, making it difficult to look at directly. Some rumors have said the Lumaurians take on the form of real angels and mythical creatures, some having wings and the power to control light and dark. Others speculate this faction simply watches over Cier just to study the inhabitants and participate in duels to test their strength. There have been a few Duelists speculated to be from this holy sanctuary because of the nature of their great skill in fighting and their unique powers to manipulate light and use powerful magic. Neira Mainlands - The Neira is a beautiful ice-land decorated by impressive statues and sculptures crafted by the Neirian faction. The inhabitants of Neira are very territorial and protect their sacred snow from any outsiders, attacking any adventurers coming in or out of the Neira Pass. The faction is well known to the people of Cier but any attempts of diplomacy or peace are always met with silence. After The Great Downfall, the people of Neira have been known to specialize their art in refining the rice to practice ice magic and invent deadly frozen weapons known to rival the toughness of steel. It is speculated that the people of Neira have a secret pact with the elusive faction of Azurus. Neira Pass - The infamous Neira pass has been accountable for countless deaths of adventurers who dared traveled through. Narrowly paralleled by two giant cliffs, the pass is not only an extremely dangerous place for rockslides and avalanches, but it is also the perfect grounds for ambushes by the Neira faction, bandits, and mountain beasts. It is said that anyone who is able to pass through the Neira unscathed should be well respected. Many Duelists have perished attempting the pass in hopes to find Azurus or even to traverse the impassible Mt. Niveus. The Crystal Taiga - The Crystal Taiga is always covered with a delicate film of snow. Anyone who can survive in such a hostile environment would easily be a seasoned warrior. Not much is known about this area as whispers of sound and gossip are dampened by the forest and snow. The precious rice that have become embedded in the snow are extremely rare and hard to find. Creatures of the Crystal Taiga that are fortunate enough to stumble upon these granules have become dangerously strong, thus making The Crystal Taiga a dangerous place to live. Mt. Niveus - These massive snowcapped mountains called Mt. Niveus are famous for being the largest mountain pass in Cier. Reaching tens of thousands of meters high, it is well known that these mountains are literally impassable without highly specialized gear to traverse these peaks. There is no written record of what is beyond Mt. Niveus. Some say there are hundreds of other unknown factions (much like the Lumaurians) that live beyond the mountains and others say it is a dead end snowy wasteland. Azurus - The city of Azurus is a place not many know to exist and it is still debated if such a city is actually real. Some say there lies a giant underwater city encased in an enormous barrier to isolate the faction from participating in any wars or encounters. Legends describe the Azurian faction to be highly intelligent and advanced, having unlocked the art of using rice to manipulate water and ice. Without any involvement in the wars or The Alliance, it’s speculated that the Azurians have been stockpiling rice by diving deep underwater and picking them off from the ocean floor ever since The Great Downfall. The Unknown - Not much is known about the Unknown, surprisingly. South-East Shadow-Hold - The Shadow-Hold was once seen to be an ordinary mountain-pass until it was seen splitting in half and falling apart after an ear-splitting cry was heard resonating from west Cier. A distinct cyan glow could be spotted emanating from within the mountain and rumors mention hundreds and thousands of shadows flooding out from the gaping mountain, plunging into the mid sea and migrating west towards the direction of where the noise came. After the spread of [[rice|'rice']], it has been said that the creatures from this “Shadow-Hold” have grown more intelligent and evolved to create a stronghold for evil to thrive. It's known that deep within the Shadow-Hold lies tantalizing crystals that radiate negative energy, corrupting the minds of anyone or anything that draws near. Ancient scripts describe such a mountain where pure evil was born and manipulated the Great Dojo faction to send its rice to the mountain's cavity. It is written that these crystals inside Shadow-Hold absorbed the rice giving birth to countless abominations, demons, and shadows. Dead Forest - A combination of the many lives taken from the Eternum Coast and the mass exodus from the Moche left this forest into a dead rot. Seemingly impossible to get through, The Dead Forest was not particularly hostile in its condition, but when the rice was spread throughout the land, The Dead Forest, came back to life, consuming anyone who dare entered. Most of the dead, or undead, came from the mass exodus of The Moche during The Great Downfall. Thousands of settlers were consumed by the forest, causing it to grow at an uncontrollable rate. It’s said that the spirits of the consumed are still trapped within The Dead Forest and some adventurers from the Aegis Fields can hear desperate cries for help echoing from the blackened trees. Eternum Coast - This mysterious coastland is known for its unpredictable rock formations and treacherous coast. With no possible way to dock or swim to these shores without being crushed by the violent waves, the Eternum Coast has claimed many lives of sailors in search of Azurus. After the fall of [[rice|'rice']] during The Great Downfall, the Eternum Coast evolved to have more disturbing attributes. While The Dead Forest contributed to the killings of thousands of early settlers escaping from the Moche, it was said that the spirits of the dead would wander out of the forest and become trapped within the Eternum Coast. Distant sailors passing by the coast would claim to see odd misty figures slowly wandering the shores only to stop and stare at the ships passing by. Rumors have it that the forbidden arts of necromancy are practiced in these lands, taking advantage of the trapped spirits and using them for dark magic. Magmus Ridge - A chain of islands formed by violent volcanic eruptions, Magmus Ridge is an unforgiving location. It has been said that these volcanoes lied dormant for hundreds of years until the rice was spread across Cier during The Great Downfall. The ridge reacted to the rice’s energy, bursting to life and coating the land with molten rock. Much of the Magmus faction residing on these isles perished from the sudden overflow of lava, but the few who survived stubbornly refused to abandon their homeland. The Magmus faction since have adapted to endure extreme temperatures by using the enchanting properties of refining rice in their own way. With such high temperatures scorching the ridge, the Magmus faction worry little about outside invaders from the Shadow-Hold or The Dead Forest. Instead, they focus their efforts on building impressive weaponry and honing the ability to manipulate fire. The Moche - The Moche used to be a small peaceful settlement from Highgate Landing, but after the events of The Great Downfall, it was partially buried alive by a giant mountain-slide from what is now known as the Shadow-Hold. Now, The Moche is an incredibly acidic and toxic wasteland. Only those who have an innate immunity to such atrocious conditions or those who chose to use [[rice|'rice']] to immunize themselves from the harsh environment are able to thrive in these lands. The waste caused by the abominations from the Shadow-Hold mixed with the heat from Magmus Ridge made The Moche an incredibly hazardous environment. However the factions that reside here have taken advantage of the harsh chemicals and rice in the area to produce the most dangerous of poisons and acidic weaponry in Cier. Sources * http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=57&t=6215 * http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=57&t=6188 Category:Location